Mido Mido no Mi
|granted =Control over plants, whether created, or already existing |signature = |current =Aloof D. Apostle |previous = }} The Mido Mido no Mi is a -type that allows the user to create, control, mutate and become plant lifeforms, turning the user into a Plant Human (草木人間 Kusaki Ningen). It was eaten by Aloof D. Apostle, Captain of the Blooming Pirates and member of the Aloof Family. On his 19th birthday, Apostle was supposed to be forcibly married with a princess of another country as Kin's present to him. Not wanting to deal with any more of Kin's games, Apostle fled Baltio with the assistance of his siblings, Aloof D. Trainer and Aloof D. Barista. Before he left the island, he stole the devil fruit from Kin's treasure room. Its powers were first shown in the first chapter of Green Ocean, albeit on a much weaker scale due to Apostle having just recently gained the fruit's powers and had no idea what he was doing. Strengths and Weaknesses The Mido Mido no Mi, as shown by Apostle, is a very powerful devil fruit that can be used in various ways, making it one of the more versatile of devil fruits. The fruit allows Apostle to create plant life from soil, and manipulate it. It also allows him to manipulate already existing plant life, whether he wishes to elongate it, growing the plant, use it for combat, or even use it as a method of travel. Due to this fruit being a logia fruit, most attacks, by an unprepared, or untrained opponent would phase through Apostle, unharming him. However, due to Apostle's ignorance about important aspects of devil fruits, he was unaware that this devil fruit was a logia, and had the ability to make him intangible for certain attacks, as he originally believed all devil fruits were categorized by one name, and they all could do many things, such as transform into animals, or phase. It wasn't until prior to the end of the timeskip that he learned of the logia's capabilities of phasing. Contradictory to what was stated above, Apostle knew that he himself was a plant eventually, due to him being able to produce plant life even from his own body, using it as a medium when he lacked the proper soil or base. Due to this, Apostle has shown to use his lack of soil for his plants as an advantage. This is confirmed even further when he created the Gladiolus mode for himself in combat, making him capable of going through a plant's several ways of growing and getting stronger. Examples being photosynthesis to fuel himself so he can continue to battle, or absorb water to make himself stronger. Due to Apostle being a plant, he shares many weaknesses and advantages with plants, including being susceptible to the climate around him. Since plants require heat and water, during times of heat, or rain, Apostle's powers are somewhat augmented, rain being the more reliable of climates. However, he has shown to not do well within drastic heat or extremely heavy rain, because plants can only take in so much before they start to either become too heavy, or wither and die. He is also unable to deal with cold weather, as plants are not too capable of lasting within these types of climates. Because of this, Apostle has to find methods in which he can heat himself up, or he his combat skills will either deteriorate over time, or be completely unable to fight. It should also be noted that under cold climate conditions, his logia intangibility is completely nullified. Because Apostle has the ability to control and manipulate plants, he is also capable of reviving withered or dead plants. Because Apostle knows he must keep himself hydrated for him to create new plants, especially within his Protea form where he creates plants via modified seeds and grows them that way. He is able to do this by sharing the water he has accumulated and watering the plant, along with the light that sun offers, increasing the plant's age and ultimately growing them. Of course, during the night, the moon only provides so much light, which requires a bit more water to be inputed if Apostle is doing this method during this time. While this is very useful for his abilities, it can also quickly turn into a disadvantage. Due to humans being mainly water, and if Apostle runs out of the initial water he has accumulated, he will start using his blood as a substitution for water, which puts him in dangerous situations quickly. It should be noted, however, that plants he creates from his body, or plants he has manipulated do not require water to be used to grow, since the water is continually cycled either within his body, from the plants created from his body, or using the water from the plants that are already there. Due to him having control over plants, and Apostle being his crew's chef, he uses his powers to create most of the food he uses for his dishes, since they come out fresh and ready to be used whenever he needs it. Because of this power, Apostle is capable of creating an immense amount of food for his crew, as they are rarely in short supply of food. However, this method, of course, is not capable of filling in every requirement for his recipes, or the nutrients needed for a human being. With the weaknesses stated above in mind, his plants are also capable of being cut by swordsmen, or any sharp weapon, depending on the plant's durability. Along with this, he is also weak to the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Usage Apostle heavily relies on his devil fruit for combat, being his primary, and basically only, method of battling. Because of this, Apostle has used the fruit's abilities in a variety of ways, especially when the situation calls for it. Despite Apostle being very eccentric and oblivious to most things around him, he is very tactical within combat, and plans his moves accordingly, often gauging the amount of resources around him, how much more he's capable of doing, and carefully keeping track of the opponent. Because of this, he picks up on the weaknesses of his opponents, and strikes accordingly, often resulting in surprise attacks. After understanding the fruit more, he has learned to augment his capabilities within combat by creating "modes", such as Protea, where he can create new plant life. After the timeskip, he understood his fruit in a much greater manner, and with his newly acquired haki powers, has used them in conjunction for combat, making him a truly worthy adversary. While Apostle does act as the Blooming Pirates' captain, he is also the crew's chef. As stated before, Apostle is able to create vegetables for his dishes to serve to his crew, or for others. Due to him being able to do this, Apostle is able to create a large amount of dishes, never truly having to worry about missing ingredients. Aside from using it for his food, Apostle, when being lazy, will use his plants to get things for him that would require movement to get. He has also used his powers to attempt and scare some of his crew members, just to get a laugh out of it. Trivia *The different "modes" are named after different types of plants that have a meaning behind them. **Anthurium is known to be symbolic for hospitality. Within this mode, Apostle creates a construct of wood that he hides within, symbolizing the hospitality. Also, due to it sounding similarly to Anhur, the Egyptian God of War and Hunting, when Apostle changes to this mode, he alludes to this by shouting: "Anthurium the Hunter!" **Gladiolus is known to at least be symbolic for strength. When changing to this mode, Apostle shouts: "The Great Gladioulus!" alluding to the Roman gladiators, who were known for their strength and battles within the Roman Colosseum. **Protea is known to at least be symbolic for change, or transformation. Due to Apostle learning that he could arrange the DNA of plants, and create new plant life, he chose the Protea plant, since it symbolizes change, shouting: "Protea is King!" *With this fruit in mind, if Apostle were to become a member of the Black Flash Pirates, he would've represented the Greek Goddess Demeter, the Goddess of grain, agriculture, harvest, growth, and nourishment. Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Logia Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Green Ocean